Gaara's green beast of konoha
by Melissa-Hyuga
Summary: In this story gaara and lee are together and always with eachothe but something happens when they take a trip and lee gets captured. GaaxLee R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto masashi kishimoto does

The kazekages green beast

gaara sat at his desk doing some paperwork dealing with the defense of his village. It was 3 in the morning and he was still working when lee, his lover, leans over his shoulders.

Lee: come to bed my lord its 3 in the morning.

Gaara: But i need to get this done lee the safety of my village depends on it.

Lee: well you'll be able to do it better if you get some sleep and rest your mind.

Gaara: Thats true, but what if something happens when i go to sleep? What will the village do then huh?

Lee: You have got to stop thinking like that. It's bad for your health. Now please come to bed so i don't have to sleep all by my lonesome self. *gives gaara puppy dog eyes*

Gaara: *sighs and looks up* fine, you win lee.

Gaara walks over to the bed, lays down with lee, kisses him good night and says "i love you" to him. Then he cuddles up next to him and immediately falls asleep in lees arms. The next day gaara gets up at 8 in the morning and goes straight over to his desk to continue working. Meanwhile lee is squirming around in the bed at the loss of gaaras body heat. He looks over and sees gaara at his desk.

Lee: Do you really have to go at it this early? *rubs his eyes from sleepiness*

Gaara: Yes, but i'm almost done with it so don't worry. It will probably take me half an hour 45 minutes at most.

Lee: ok just don't stress yourself out...i'm going back to sleep so wake me up when your done so we can go out and get some breakfast ok?

Gaara: sure thing love *smile*

45 minutes later

Gaara: finaly, i'm done * sighs in relief and then looks over at lee* aww he looks like an angel when he is sleeping...*evil grin*

Gaara sneaks over to the bed and crawls in next to lee. He then puts one of his hands under the blanket and starts messing with his privates trying to make him hard before he woke up. considering that lee slept naked it was pretty easy, once he was hard he woke up instantly in shock.

Lee: Gaara what in the world are you doing!

Gaara: *snickers* hmm i think you know what i'm doing...*gives an evil smirk and darts under the blanket and takes lee's whole 8 inch cock into his mouth and starts sucking him hungrily*

Lee: *gasps* oh god gaara it feels so good ah! *moan*

Gaara: Mmmm...*starts suking harder and faster*

Lee: *pant, pant* Gaara i-im close ah! I can't hold it ah! ah! gaaraaaaaaaa!

Lee releases into gaara's mouth who swallows it all down happily.

Gaara: Mmm that was tastey *licks his lips seductivly*

Lee: *pants heavily and sighs in relief*

Gaara: *smile* did it feel good love?

Lee: yes it felt wonderful...c-can i do you now?

Gaara: hmm...not yet love maybe later. Right now i'm hungry lets go eat...you might want to get dressed.

Lee: *huffs in annoyance* fine *puts on some clothes* lets go.

Gaara: don't worry love we'll do plenty more later so you'll get your chance.

Lee: *perks up* Yay!...so where are we going for breakfast anyways?

Gaara: well i was thinking about visiting that new ihiraku ramen shop that they just put in. What do you think?

Lee: sounds good to me

They start walking through the streets of sunagakure looking for the new ramen shop. They turn a corner and see it just a few steps away. They walk twords it and go in. They sit on the two middle stools and order their food.

Shop owner: Well hello lord kazekage and mr. lee. How are you two doing this fine and lovely morning?

Gaara: we are doing good so far. And how are you?

Shop owner: i'm doing great thank you for asking. Now what can i get you gentle men to eat?

Gaara: *looks at menu* hmm i think i'll have an extra large bowl of the special breakfast ramen.

Lee: And can i have just a large bowl of the egg drop ramen please?

Shop owner: sure thing, i'll get right on those...it should take atleast 10 minutes. *walks back to the kitchen*

10 minutes later

shop owner: here you go hope you like em'

Gaara&Lee: Arigato!

They start chowing down on their breakfast saying that it was really good and very filling. It took them about 30 minutes to finish 2 bowls each. They pad, said thank you again, and left to go patrol or something.

Well there is chapter one please tell me what you think and if i have any problems. fumes are accepted but plz don't be so harsh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee: Do we really have to go on patrol? It's sooo boring and i wanna go back to the house *wink, wink*

Gaara: *stares at lee* you goof, fine lets go.

Lee: YAY!

(they make their way to the kazekages house and go up to the room)

Gaara: Ok we're here so what now love?

Lee: come to bed my lord and you shall see. *evil smile* *walks over to the bed, gets undressed, and lays down grinning at gaara.*

Gaara: *smile* anxious aren't we? *walks over to the bed and also gets undressed, then slides under the covers with lee.*

Lee: MY TURN!

(Lee pounces on gaara and puts one of his hands on his already hardening 9 inch cock and starts jacking him off. He then goes under the blanket and starts to suck him making him even harder and wet. when he stops he comes up and looks at gaara.)

Lee: *seductively* you ready for this love?

Gaara: *smiling* you bet i am...

(Lee stradles gaara's waist so his entrance is over top of gaara's rock hard shaft. Lee then slowly goes down on it and slides alll the way to the bottom and sits there trying to adjust to gaara's massive thickness. When lee's ass is adjusted he starts going slowly up and down on him making gaara grunt at how tight lee is)

Gaara: damn lee *grunt* your so fucking tight unh! *moan* ah! it feels soo good...

Lee: *flinch* I'm glad to hear that love *groan* it's starting to feel good for me too...

(Lee speeds up alittle bit making gaara grunt and moan more.)

Gaara: ok i can't handle this anymore...

(Gaara makes lee get off and get down on his hands and knees with his legs spred apart. Gaara then gets behind lee and positions the head of his dick at lees puckered entrance then rams into him at full force making lee grunt in both pain and pleasure. Gaara then starts pounding into lee with all his strength and stopped making both of their moans pick up and become louder.)

Lee: Ah! fuck me gaara *pant, pant* don't stop! oh god it feels so fucking good ah ah!

Gaara: *moan* uh! I love how your tight ass squeezes my solid cock ooh! It makes me want to blow my load in you this very second...*moan*

(Lee was getting close to his climax as was gaara. Gaara, while pounding lee, was looking for that one spot that would send lee over the edge of ecstasy. He felt lee's ass get alittle tighter signaling to him that lee was close to his climax. so gaara bent over and took firm hold of lee's aching cock and started to jack lee off while still pounding into him. Gaara was gettig close to his climax also so he pouded into lee one finale hard time and gave lee's cock a tight squeeze which sent them both over the edge. Gaara filled lee up with his seed to where it was spilling out of him. Gaara removed his cock from lee's throbing ass letting the cum ooz out of him as he lay there still moaning alittle. Gaara got off of the bed and went to take a shower with lee following after like a little puppy dog.)

**In the shower**

Lee: well that was fun and very satisfying *smile*

Gaara: Yea it was but...one problem...

Lee: *worridley* what? what?

(Gaara motins for lee to look down. So he looks down and sees gaara's still very hard and throbing cock and eeps)

Lee: your still horny!

Gaara: Yes i can't help it your just soo fucking sexy and even more so when your soaking wet...so fix it love.

(Lee blushes but gets down on his knees and starts to suck him off while slowly jacking himself off at the same time)

Gaara: Mmm yea just like that.

(Lee starts sucking harder and twirling his toungue around gaara's cock. Gaara moans at how talented lee is at sucking him off. Lee jacks off faster so he could finish when gaara does. gaara's breath hitches and speeds up along with his moans.)

Gaara: Lee im close!

Lee: cum in my mouth i want to taste you.

(Lee picks up speed and makes gaara moan even louder and making his breath speed up. Lee feels gaara's cock tense up in his mouth letting him know that gaara was about to release. So lee picks up speed on his own cock wanting to come with gaara.)

Gaara: Ah! lee i'm cumming!

Lee: Mmm *finishes as well* *gulp, gulp* Mmm * licks up left over cum* that tasted great.

Gaara: good, i'm glad you liked it. Now lets finish getting cleaned up.

Lee: Gladly *stands back up*

(The two finish taking their shower and washing eachother off. they got out and helped dry eachother off. they went back into their room and got dressed. Lee sits on the bed patiently waiting for gaara.)

Lee: So what are we gonna do now love?

Gaara: *sits down next to lee* hmm i don't know did you have anything in mind?

Lee: Hmm I was thinking that we could go to konoha cause i havn't seen my friends in some time. *looks at gaara with pleading eyes*

Gaara: But i'm kazekage. What would i do about command?

Lee: ...You could always ask one of the higher ranking ninja to be in charge for a while...

Gaara: I could couldn't I? Hmm...But who to choose? Who would be good enough...?

Lee: ...How about Kankuro? He has always wanted to be kazekage...even if it was just for a few weeks...

Gaara: True...

Lee: And he is your brother.

Gaara: ...Also true...Alright it's settled. Start packing love and i'll send for him.

Lee: YAY! *jumps up and glomps gaara to the bed and kisses him* Thank you so much gaara! I love you so much! *gets off of gaara and runs to the closet ad gets out a suitcase and starts packing*

(Gaara laughs at lee and then sends a messenger to kankuro for him to be seen immediatly. Kankuro comes in a rush and gaara greets him at the door.)

Gaara: I'm glad you could come in such a hurry brother.

Kankuro: Is anything wrong lord kazekage?

Gaara: No not at all in fact everything is perfect.

Kankuro: Then why did you send for me my lord?

Gaara: Well me and lee was thinking about taking a trip to the hidden leaf village for a week orso cause lee misses his friends.

Kankuro: I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?

Gaara: I'm getting there give me a chance please.

Kankuro: Oh i'm sorry forgive me please continue.

Gaara: Now while i'm away I will need someone of very high rank and responsibility to stand in my stead and be in control for however long i'm gone.

Kankuro: ...i'm sorry what exactly are you getting at my lord?

Gaara: Well I was thinking that since your my brother and are very highly ranked i thought you would be perfect for the position. What do you think?

Kankuro: ...you want...me *points at self*...to be ...kazekage for a week...or more?

Gaara: ...yep pretty much.

Kankuro: YOSH! i will do it my lord and i am so honored that you chose me of all the ninja. I promise i will make sure avery thing is in exact order and the same as it was when you left.

Gaara: *smile* perfect i can see i made the right choice. Ok well i need to get packed you will be notified when we leave.

Kankuro: Gotcha! Bye. * walks back to his house*

(Gaara walks over to lee and helps him to finish packing before starting his own.)

Gaara: Do you think i should wear normal clothes instead of my kazekage robes?

Lee: i'm not sure whatever you would like to wear...

Gaara: Hmm...I think i'll just wear normal clothes since this will be like a vacation for us.

Lee: Ok I think we are all packed. *looks around*

Gaara: Looks like it...ok are you ready to go?

Lee: Of course I am...*smile*

(They walk out, after gaara changed into some normal clothes, and head to the village gate. Gaara told one of the guards to notify Kankuro of his departure and the were off.)


End file.
